


The Lab (An Original Story)

by Plusie_Hates_Sleep



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anne has Ptsd, BFFs forever, Birthday Party, Canon LGBTQ Character, Canon LGBTQ Male Character, Canonical Character Death, Duke is a good gf, Duke is a wingman, Duke speaks French, F/F, F/M, Flashbacks, Flashbacks of death, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Good friendship, Hurt/Comfort, I am horrible with tags, Implied/Referenced Abuse, LGBTQ Themes, M/M, Other, PTSD, Panic Attack, Past Character Death, Past Relationship(s), Plushie Queen Yachi, Scientists being beaten by 19-25 year olds, The scientists suck, This is all being copy and pasted from the orginal TwT, Trigger Waring (Nightmare), Trigger Warning for Panic Attacks, Which is on Google Docs, character death warning, good ending, im gonna change the tags as I go, well most of them
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:01:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23362138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Plusie_Hates_Sleep/pseuds/Plusie_Hates_Sleep
Summary: Two girls named Duke and Yachi find a lab while walking through the woods one day. While exploring the lab They meet a girl named Zoey, however Zoey isn’t normal, she has powers, the three girls all become friends and Yachi decides to let Zoey life with her sense her parents are always away because of their job. along the way they meet Anne, who becomes friends with the rest of them, but seems to have a grudge with Zoey because of their past. What the four girls do not know is that the people at the lab want Zoey and Anne back. Read to find out how the story ends!
Relationships: Anne/Duke, Anne/Opal (past), Zoey/Yachi
Kudos: 2





	1. Before The story starts!

Hi guys just want to say hope you enjoy the story! This is my first time sharing this story sense I am trying to publish it when I am finished or when I have enough money! 

Some stuff you guys might wanna know before reading this story.

P.O.V : Point of view  
A/N: Authors Note  
Btw: By the Way

This story contains LGBTQ characters and cannon LGBTQ relationships, if you do not support the LGBTQ community than I recommend you not reading this! 

Also!  
The word Rumalas!  
The ‘ruma’ part stands for the word rumpitur which means broken in Latin. The ‘las’ part stands for the word alas which means wings in Latin. So the word Rumalas means “Broken Wings!”

Okay bye guys hope you enjoy the story!

~Plusie


	2. Chapter 1 Waiting for The Bell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yachi,Holly, and Lily wait for the last period to end so that they can get out of the classroom. While Yachi remembers the past to kill boredom.

Yachi groaned as she sat in her seat, it was the last period of the day, and she couldn’t wait for it to be over so she could meet up with Duke, her best friend. She sighed as she looked at her paper, she had been finished with the paper for the last 10 minutes and she was starting to get bored. She suddenly felt a tapping on her shoulder. She looked to her right and saw Lily and her girlfriend Holly. “Hey Yachi” Lily whispered to her friend. “What is it?” Yachi whispered back to Lily. She noticed she was looking at her paper and rolled her eyes with a smile. “You’re already finished?” Holly asked Yachi, impressed. Yachi nodded her head, still smiling. “How long till school ends?” Yachi asked Holly, glaring at the window, bored. “In like 12 minutes” Lily replied. Yachi groaned again and slammed her head on the table. Their substitute teacher “Mr. Beck” was sleeping for some reason which meant they could talk. She decided to give pity on Holly and share some of her answers with her sense she was almost done with the paper. Lily was one of Yachi’s greatest friends, Duke and Yachi had met her one day when she was 7, while Duke was 8, some kids were messing with her at the park, after a while Yachi noticed and told Duke they had to help her and make them stop bullying her, till this day Yachi still does not know what her parents were doing at the time when that was happening, Lily was 7 as well and the kids that were messing with her were 8 and 9 year olds, luckily Yachi, being smart, called her parents over so Duke didn’t get hurt, Duke and Yachi were very protective over each other and they both cared alot for the other, long story short the people who were messing with Lily got in trouble with their parents after her dad had explained what happened, which is how Lily, Duke, and Yachi all became friends. “You can have your paper back now,” Holly told Yachi, handing her the paper. She remembered when Lily introduced her to Holly, her class had ended early and she was waiting for Duke to get out of her class. She suddenly noticed Lily walking up to her with another girl she had seen around the school before. Yachi Smiled and waved at her friend, Lily smiled back. “Hey Lily! Your class ended early as well I'm guessing?” Yachi told LIly. Lily laughed and explained to Yachi “Yeah, we got all the work done very fast so our teacher just decided to let us go because there was no reason for us to just wait 20 minutes for the bell to ring”. Yachi grinned “Your teacher was always pretty cool, anyways who is this another girl?” she asked. The other girl seemed to blush a bit. “Oh? This is Holly! You two haven’t meant! Holly meet Yachi, one of my very good friends, Yachi met Holly, my girlfriend”. Lily blushed a bit looking nervous. Yachi grinned even harder and exclaimed excitedly “Oh my god i’m so happy for you guys! It is nice to meet you Holly! You better treat Lily well or me and Duke are gonna make sure you never see the light of day”. Holly laughed and told her “It’s nice to meet you as well, don’t worry I won’t hurt Holly’s feelings at all, i’m glad she has good friends like you and Duke”. Duke was super happy when she learned Lily got a girlfriend as well. “Hey Yachi?” She heard Holly say, driving her away from her thoughts. “Yeah? What is it Holly?” Yachi responded, glancing at the black haired girl. “The class is gonna end in about 4 minutes you wanna leave now?” Holly asked the blond girl. Yachi nodded her head, wanting to leave the class as soon as possible. She made it outside the classroom, Holly and Lily behind her. “You wanna wait for Duke with me?” Yachi asked them as she got her gray jacket from her locker. “Sure, we have nothing else to do,” Lily told her, smiling, putting on her light pink hoodie. After they all got their stuff they headed downstairs, where Duke’s classroom was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello Everyone! Plusie here! Thank you for reading chapter one of this story. Do not worry it will get more interesting in a couple of more chapters! Hope y’all are safe!  
> ~Plusie


End file.
